Good Luck Charlie: A Spencer and Teddy Story
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: If you love Teddy and Spencer READ THIS! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Good Luck Charlie

(Spencer's parents are William and Jeanette)

(Set during Charlie goes Viral except Teddy and Spencer are both 19)

(At Spencer's house)

Spencer: Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?

William: Sure Spence. What's up?

Spencer: You know how Teddy and I have been dating for a while?

Jeanette: Yeah. So?

Spencer: I'm going to ask her dad to let me marry her, but I don't want Teddy in the house, so if I tell her to come early will you take care of her?

William: Of course, Spence.

Jeanette: Have you gotten a ring yet?

Spencer: Yes. Would you like to see it?

William: Sure.

(Spencer shows his parents the ring)

Spencer: I'm gonna go call Teddy.

Jeanette: Okay. Just take the ring with you so you don't lose it.

Spencer: Okay.

(Spencer goes and dials Teddy's cell)

Teddy: Hello?

Spencer: Hey Teddy.

Teddy: Hey Spence.

Spencer: My parents decided they were going to go to a thing tomorrow night, so can you come over about an hour earlier?

Teddy: Sure.

(The next day)

(The doorbell rings at Spencer's house)

William: Hey honey, look, it's Teddy. Where's Spence?

Jeanette: Oh he won't be back for a couple of hours. Remember?

William: Oh yeah.

Teddy: Wait Spencer's not here? He told me you guys were serving dinner earlier because you had to be somewhere.

William: We don't have to be anywhere.

Teddy: Okay. Bye then.

Jeanette: Where are you going?

Teddy: Back to my house since Spencer lied to me.

William: He didn't lie. He just got a call from the school. He left his jacket in the classroom with his report card in the pocket, so he went to pick it up.

Teddy: Oh. Okay. I'm still leaving.

William: Why?

Teddy: You're lying. Spencer never wears a jacket with pockets. If he does, all he puts in the pockets are his hands.

William: Ok. Go ahead.

Teddy: Thank you.

(Teddy leaves)

(The doorbell rings at Teddy's house)

Bob: I'll get it.

(Bob opens the door)

Bob: Oh hey Spencer. Teddy's not here. She went to your place about five minutes ago.

Spencer: I know sir. I wanted to talk to you.

Bob: To me?

Spencer: Yeah. I have a question for you.

Bob: Shoot.

Spencer: Let's go inside first.

(Inside Teddy's house, Bob and Spencer are on the couch)

Bob: So what did you want to ask me?

(Teddy walks in and Spencer runs and hides)

Teddy: I HATE SPENCER!

Bob: Why?

Teddy: He told me his parents had somewhere to be so he told me to go to his house early. Then he's not there and his parents lie to me about where he is.

Bob: Honey, Spencer's hiding in the hall closet if you want to yell at him.

Teddy: SPENCER GET OUT HERE! NOW!

(Spencer comes out)

Teddy: You and your parents lied to me. We're thru.

Spencer: Can I at least ask you a question?

Teddy: Okay.

Spencer: Okay. You go too your room. I'll be there in a second.

Teddy: Where are you going?

Spencer: Bathroom. Could be awhile.

Teddy: Okay.

(Teddy goes upstairs)

Spencer: Okay. To finish our conversation, Mr. Duncan, may I marry your daughter?

Bob: If she'll have you.

Spencer: Thank you.

(Spencer goes up to Teddy's room)

Spencer: Teddy, can I come in?

Teddy: Sure.

(Spencer goes inside Teddy's room)

Spencer: I'm sorry Teddy, I'm so sorry for lying to you and about having my parents lie to you. I just had to talk to your dad.

Teddy: Why?

(Spencer gets down on one knee with the ring box in his hand)

Spencer: Teddy Duncan, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. (Spencer opens the ring box) Teddy, will you marry me?

Teddy: This is why you had your parents lie to me and talked to my dad?

Spencer: Yeah.

Teddy: Then yes, I will marry you.

Spencer: Thanks, babe.

Teddy: Spence, will you please get off the one knee thing?

Spencer(As he stands up): Why?

Teddy: So I can do this (Kisses Spencer passionately)

Spencer(Moaning): God, I love you Teddy.

Teddy(Moaning): I love you too, Spencer.

Spencer(Pulls away): We have to stop.

Teddy: Why?

Spencer: According to our religion, we have to wait until marriage. Remember?

Teddy: I wish we didn't have to wait. Ooh, how would you like me to put you on Charlie's video diary as my fiancé.

Spencer: That would be great.

(Teddy opens her video diary for Charlie)

Teddy: Hey Charlie. I know you've already met ny boyfriend Spencer, but now he's my fiancé so Spencer will be your uncle soon. I hope you love him as much as I do, if you don't, well Good Luck Charlie.

(Teddy snaps the video diary shut)

Teddy: Come on. Let's go tell my family.

Spencer: Okay.

(In the kitchen with Teddy, Spencer, and Amy)

Teddy: Mom, can you call a family meeting. I have something to tell everyone.

Amy: Okay. FAMILY MEETING IN THE KITCHEN! NOW!

(Gabe and PJ come in)

Gabe: Mom, do we have to have a family meeting now?

PJ: Yeah. Why now? We're not supposed to have one until tomorrow, and why is Spencer here? He's not part of the family.

Teddy: Mom, where's Dad and Charlie?

Amy: Your dad's at the store and Charlie is asleep.

Teddy: Okay then. I guess we can start. Thanks for coming guys. I have some exciting news.

PJ: What is it?

Teddy: I'm marrying Spencer.

Gabe: WHAT! Spencer's a jerk!

PJ: Yeah!

Teddy: Why do you say that?

Gabe: Because he hangs out with you.

PJ: I'm happy for you. I just may have placed my "Yeah" at the wrong time.

Teddy: Gabe, I'm going to marry who I want, not who you want, and PJ, thanks.

PJ: For what?

Teddy: For supporting me.

Spencer: So, Mrs. Duncan, do you approve.

Amy: Oh please, soon we'll be relatives, so call me Amy.

(Bob comes in)

Bob: And I'm Bob.

Spencer: Thanks Amy and Bob.

(Wedding day)

(At the church)

Teddy: Mom, when can I get into my dress?

Amy: When you're about to walk down the aisle.

Teddy: Mom!

(Downstairs at the altar)

(Spencer's in his tuxedo)

Spencer: Man, I can't wait to see Teddy. I love her so much, and her and I going to my house at the end of the ceremony is just perfect.

(Back in the room, where Teddy is now dressed in her gown)

Teddy: I'm so excited!

Bob: I know. You ready?

Teddy: Yeah.

Bob: Okay.

(Ivy enters in a blue dress)

Ivy: Teddy, you know I hate wearing dresses, right?

Teddy: I know. Although you did agree to be a bridesmaid.

Ivy: I know.

(They hear the music starting to play)

Teddy: Ivy, Dad, let's get downstairs.

Ivy: Okay.

Bob: Okay, sweetie.

(Outside the double doors)

Teddy: Jaime, you go, then Amanda, then Monica, then Ivy, then me.

Jaime: Why does Ivy get to go last?

Ivy: Cause I'm the maid of honor.

Teddy: Jaime, go

(Jaime goes)

Teddy: Now Amanda.

(Amanda follows)

Teddy: Now Monica.

(Monica goes)

Teddy: Now Ivy.

(Ivy walks out)

Bob: It's our turn, baby doll.

Teddy: I know.

(Bob and Teddy walk down the aisle)

(Spencer sees Teddy, and Teddy sees Spencer)

Spencer(Whispering): I love you Teddy Duncan.

Teddy(Whispering): I love you Spencer Schott.

(Teddy and Spencer grab hands when Teddy gets to the end of the aisle)


	2. Author's note

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot's been going on with my family. My family's had a lot of deaths and injuries including me, I broke my arm and couldn't type. Then I fractured my wrist. Then Christmas came. I'll update ASAP. I promise.**

**MrsDarcyElizabethBennet**


End file.
